


At Least The Meatballs Are Ok, Right?

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, i cant believe i made the ikea au, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little too much to drink one night, Octavia awakes to an interesting task. Live in Ikea for a week. Within the Swedish furniture maze she might find the attractive employee Raven Reyes who is more than happy to help make her stay more, 'comfortable', so to speak. Just not at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Terrible Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my posted fic so thank you for reading! If you have any constructive criticism it would be extremely helpful too. Please enjoy I will try to update when I can.

“Don’t make me do it Bell”

“You’re the one who agreed to this” Bellamy retorted, tossing her black backpack on the pavement.

This sucks, Octavia thought as she snatched her bag and stormed toward great Ikea entrance.

“Tell me again why exactly is this happening,” Octavia said as she folded her arms in defiance. 

“Well little sis, allow me to enlighten you.” 

“Oh ha ha. Get on with it asshole.”

“You got drunk a few nights ago and agreed to Wells stupid science project.”

“Thanks Wells, all in the name of science Octavia. Just go live in Ikea for a week Octavia,” she added under her breath

“If you’re done complaining, I’ll be off. My shift starts in 20,” Bellamy called as he backed out the doors. “See you in a week sis!”

“Rot in HELL,” she shouted back, drawing some unwanted attention from a passing mother and child. Octavia checked her watch, 6pm on a Sunday. She shouldered her bag and started wandering around the store, looking for a good place to camp out for the night. 

After wandering long and hard for thirty minutes, Octavia flopped down on the cement of the kitchen section and whips out her phone. A new message flashes on the screen, two missed calls: Lincoln. Octavia frowns and starts to wonder why he would even bother calling her again. He left on tour suddenly and the immediate loss of her roommate weighed on her. Sighing Octavia quickly typed his number and waited to hear the pickup. One ring, two rings, three rings, AH finally a sound.  
“Hey Lincoln,” Octavia started. “I’m returning your call and….”

“You have reached the L man! Leave a message at the boom. BOOm”

Octavia has never pressed so hard on the end call button in her life. She decided to take another lap around the store before grabbing some “dinner” in the food court. Horary. Soggy frozen meats for a week. She closed her eyes and rolled across the ground, groaning.

A voice punctured her unpleasant thoughts.

“Um can I help you?”

Octavia sat up grabbed her bag off the floor. She was face to face with a store employee. She stared blankly into the face, taking in her oval face and dark complexion. Brown eyes narrowed and seemed to search her face, making Octavia squirm.  
“No, sorry uh – “she looked the woman’s name tag briefly- “Raven. I’ll just be on my way then.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are. You. Drunk. I don’t want you disturbing customers.”

“What customers” Octavia muttered.

“Hm?” Raven pressed as she took a step closer to her.

Octavia took a step back. The girl’s sandalwood perfume washed over her and Octavia quickly batted the air.

“Uh. No. I’m completely sober,” she replied. “What? Do I look as wasted as I feel?”

“Well no. But I had to question you,” Raven sighed. “One, It’s not every day I see I girl like you rolling on the floor of Ikea and two, it’s about 6:30pm on a weekend. Also you look like you crawled out of a trash bin”

“Look, Raven. I’m not drunk, just hungover. And even if I was what are you going to do, kick me out? I’m not doing any disturbing,” Octavia snapped.

Ravens expression morphed from anger to amusement.  
“Oh look, kitty has claws after all,” Raven snarked. “Just don’t break anything alright?”

Octavia tapped two fingers to her brow in a mock salute and wished this girl would leave her alone. Raven seemed pleased with that answer and she turned on her heal and sauntered away. By the time Octavia started to make her way out of the kitchen section it was 7pm. Dinner time.

There weren’t too many people shopping at this hour so navigation the twisting paths of the store was pretty simple. Octavia only got lost twice. When she finally made it to the food court she stopped at the large menu sign to ponder her choices. If only this could be the biggest concern of her night. Sighing, Octavia read and re-read the items. Everything sounded good but she had to take into account that she was both hungover and this was Ikea for Christ’s sake. How good can the hot dogs be if they’re only 50 cents. Shrugging, Octavia selected their signature Swedish meatballs. They can’t be that bad right? She walked up to the counter and placed her order.

“How can I help you today? Would you like to try out daily special?” rattled the man at the counter while pushing a hand through his puffy brown hair. 

“Hi. I’ll take the meatballs.” Octavia said, reaching for her wallet.

“Alright that will be 4.99” said the man, finally glancing up he paused and looked at her intently. He stared at her until Octavia cleared her throat, waving a 10$ bill in front of his eyes.

“Right,” he coughed and grabbed the bill. "Excuse me, miss, but do you have a twin sister?"

“Uh no, why do you ask?”

"Then, indeed, I must be speaking to the most beautiful woman in all the world," the man cracked a wide smile and handed her the change, fingers lingering a little too long on her hand.

“Thanks,” Octavia replied dryly. She went to a table as far away from the register as she could find and sat down to text her roommate Clarke.  
Octavia: sup clarkie  
Jurassic Clarke: sup o. how’s Ikea treating u   
Octavia: shitty. I got yelled at by some chick and this cash register guy is flirting with me.  
Jurassic Clarke: oh boo hoo. Enjoy the flirting. I’m surprised he even tried with your attitude most of the time  
Octavia: Bye Clarke

She put her phone away and waited for her order number to be called over the speakers.

“A meatball for the angel, otherwise known as number 34,” called the floppy haired kid at the counter. Octavia sighed and walked up to take her plate. 

“Hey again pretty girl. My names Finn,” he said and gestured to his name tag. “Yours is?”

“Not interested that’s what,” Octavia replied haughtily. She didn’t need this to deal with along with everything else. Grabbing the plate from Finn, she walked back to her table and sat down to eat.   
She decided the meal wasn’t half bad. For 5$ she got 10 meatballs, potatoes and some strange jelly that tasted like socks. Octavia tried to enjoy her meal but her interaction with the cashier had left her in a foul mood. She felt his stare on her body as she walked away and she felt it again as she ate. 

“Mind if I sit?” asked a familiar voice.

Octavia looked up and saw Raven already sitting across from her, feet propped up on the empty chair besides her.

“You’re already here why bother asking,” Octavia shrugged while continuing to eat. She didn’t care who sat with her, as long as it was quiet. It had been a long day and her night was just beginning. What she would give to be back home in her bed right now.  
“  
Again with the claws kitty,” Raven laughed as she adjusted her body in the chair. With a grunt, she lifted her other leg to the chair and a sharp clicking was heard. Then a long drawn out sigh. Octavia looked down and saw metal brace resting at the bottom of the table. When her eyes returned to the girl across the table Raven stare were directed over toward the cash registers. At Finn. 

“Are you two… you know,” Octavia gestured between them. “If you are I’m sorry but he flirted with me first.”  
She noticed how Raven’s eyes seemed to darken at the mention of him and how her hands clenched on the table. There were few moments of silence before Raven looked back at her.

“No. I just wanted to come over here and say congratulations for shutting that little jerk down. It’s like he doesn’t know when to stop,” Raven replied. Octavia sensed some tension between them but who was she to interfere with the private life of a stranger.   
The dark look in Raven’s eyes passed as quickly as it came. Smiling she snatched a meatball off of Octavia’s and popped it into her mouth.

“Hey!” Octavia protested. She reached out batted Ravens had from snagging another piece of food. “I paid 5$ of my hard earned money for this delicious food.”  
Raven laughed again. It was high, clear, and full. Music to Octavia’s ears. She always had a soft spot for happy people.

“Delicious? These came out of the microwave princess. I doubt these are even made of real meat.”

“Cut the nicknames Raven,” Octavia frowned while taking a swig of water. Kitty? Princess? Taking her food? Who did this girl think she was. Cute laugh or not, she had an attitude to match Octavia’s, a rare occurrence. Most of her former partners and friends were more gentle. This was a good pairing because they usually mellowed out Octavia’s exuberant spirit.

“Or. What,” Raven leaned across the table and rested her chin on her hand. “Oh and that bunched up face you get when your angry is hilarious cupcake.” 

“My name is Octavia.”

“Well, Octavia. Nice to meet you but my break is over. See you around.” 

Raven stood suddenly, reached down, snapped her brace back on to leg and walked away toward the front of the store  
Octavia checked her phone again and left the cafe. It was 8 pm and she had two hours to go before the store closed so she wanders back to the bedroom sets to choose a place to crash for the week.   
All the sets had a good layout but Octavia favored the single bedroom bath living room combo in the middle of the showroom. She flopped on the bed and pulled her bag out to read.  
Octavia dosed more than read and awoke with start to an alarming thought. She only had one problem about this experiment. If she was spending the night, the motion alarms were her worst enemy. Grabbing her phone, she flicked though her contacts and dialed Wells. He better have this shit sorted out already or she was not spending a week in Ikea but in jail instead.


	2. God Bless A Hackers Quick Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The store has closed. The whole building is empty except for Octavia. With the stress of hiding finally get to her, what antics will she get up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> I dont own the lyrics in this.

“Wells. I have a problem,” Octavia said. She was tired. Tired of this damn store that’s what. It had been a bad day. Weird guy flirting with her, getting yelled at by that employee, and crappy food. If she couldn’t sleep without worrying about some stupid alarm, someone was going to die. 

“Wanting to back out already?” Wells started.  
“No,” Octavia sighed. “The alarms Wells. What do I do about those?”

“Nah don’t fret. Monty’s on that. We got the feed ready to loop and the motion sensors are going to be off. Just hang tight and he will text you the all clear.”

“Alright bye”  
Octavia clicked the end call button. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and opened her messaging.

Octavia: hey Clarke im starting my first night here wish me luck

Jurassic Clarke: lol don’t get murdered loser

She turned her phone on vibrate and set the alarm to 9:45. Perfect. That gives her an over an hour and fifteen minutes before she had to find a hiding space and wait for Monty’s text. After she tucked her phone under her pillow, Octavia turned over and drifted to sleep.  
//  
It wasn’t the blare of her alarm that jolted Octavia out of her much needed nap, it was Raven.  
For the second time that day, warm brown eyes stared into hers and the sandalwood scent returned.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk cupcake?” 

Raven walked from the ‘doorway’ of the set and to the bed where Octavia had been curled.  
“Mind if I sit?”

“Oh now you ask?” Octavia scoffed playfully, patting the space in front of her.

Raven smiled and took her place.

“You seem to have quite a setup here, what are you doing? Living here?” Raven laughed again and Octavia decided that she could put up with this chick. Just for tonight.

“Nope. Just planned to stay till my apartment is clean.”

“Bullshit.” Raven crossed her arms and her eyes seemed to twinkle. Must be the florescent lighting.

“Well...I’m just avoiding my roommate.”

“Ah Ha,” Raven cries triumphantly. “I knew it. I sensed you had some people issues the first time I saw you on the ground.”  
Smiling, Raven suddenly reached her hand toward Octavia’s hair, lightly brushing her cheek. She shivered slightly as Raven pulled away holding a small piece of blue fuzz between her fingers.

“Sorry. I had to get that,” Raven said as she flicked the fuzz way. Octavia was silent. Her mind raced. Why did I shiver like that? Yeah she’s attractive, very attractive but she just met her.  
A loud buzz drew Octavia from her thoughts. 

“Uh... I- I have to go” she stuttered, shouldering her bag and grabbing her phone.  
Octavia quickly walked away from raven ad made a large loop around the show floor, ending up in the kitchen section. After she found a cabinet her size she shuffled in and huddled down to wait for Monty’s text.  
Octavia was confused. In the dark she had tons of time to think. Why did she do that? Her hand, it touched her cheek. Was that intentional? Was she flirting?

The speakers crackled and Finns voice blasted out the speakers.

“Attention Ikea shoppers, the store is now officially closed. Please make your way to check out.”  
she rested her head on the wood and plugged in her headphones. This place was pretty shitty but at least she had decent Wi-Fi.  
The music pounded in her ears, sweeping her away into a trance. With the thrum of the bass she could forget that smirk, the eyes, the lips of her. Of Raven. She had a nice voice. Octavia wondered how it would sound calling her name in the dark. What was going on with her. Octavia shook her head and tried to stop her train of thought but scenes poured into her head. Hot messy kisses trailing across her jaw. Hips pressing her up against a wall. Hands roaming all over her body, breathy moans and gasps from teeth scraping lightly across lips.

Octavia’s wild fantasies about the random employee were cut short when Monty’s text came through.

“Cock block” she muttered and crawled out from her hiding place.

Octavia’s eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the facility. The store closed, Monty must have set them up for her. She looked down at her messages and noticed Monty sent her sent her a second text.

Monty: all things accessible here are the codes. Have fun and be safe!

Octavia typed back a reply

Octavia: thanks dude gn

The thrill of being in the huge store alone at night. Free to do whatever the hell she wanted started to infect her mind. She picked up her pace from a slow amble to a light jog, her face broken into a huge grin. She scurried around the store and back towards her ‘room’, head bobbing to the tune of her earbuds. When it hit the chorus she spun around and grabbed two of the nearest items, some metal spoons, and pounded away a drum solo on the side of the bins.

“I’ll stay AWAKE!” Octavia sang as she twirled and bopped to the song. “But the darks not taking prisoners tonight dundun dun.”  
Making her way back to the food court she used Monty’s all access pin code and opened the dessert freezer. Octavia opened a few bins and rummaged around till she found what she wanted, peach pie with ice-cream.  
She ate three slices before the sugar took her and she tore off across the floor and to the checkout area. There Octavia nimbly vaulted the metal bars and kicked open the doors to the warehouse. The room was huge. Shelves upon shelves of boxes towered far  
above her head. Octavia ran as the song switched. The wind whipped her hair and she felt the energy of life surge through her veins. She passes boxes with names she couldn’t pronounce and finally came to a halt to catch her breath. 

With adrenaline of the run filling her head and heaving chest, she took to the warehouse support beams and climbed to the top.  
Up and Up she went, sure footed as ever. Another swell of music reached her ears as she looked out across the towers of product and sang.  
“  
WE ARRRREE WILD! AMERICANA, EXOTICA. DO YOU WANNA FEEL A LITTLE BEAUTIFUL BABY? YEAH!”  
Octavia climbed back down and dashed to the area where some 8 foot stuffed bears were held. She worked quickly, moving bear after bear into a triangle shape. Then she ran and grabbed a shopping cart and hurtled full speed at the bears.

“This is AWESOME!” she yelled as she flew by and crashed head first into the stuffed animals. Octavia popped right back up and ran with the cart again and launched off. All went well except that her wheel twisted and she toppled over inside the cart and slammed her elbow on the ground. 

Octavia laid there stunned for a moment, then she was back to teddy bear bowling once again.  
On her 16th attempt, Octavia grabbed a long pvc pipe, duct tape and a football helmet. She tapped the pipe to the right side of the cart and zip tied it to make sure it was secure. Then she taped herself with pillows and grabbed her helmet.  
Octavia was all set but before she could take off she heard a shrill call from behind her.

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING”

Octavia froze. That couldn’t be. No way it was... She tentatively turned and saw Raven stomping her way, cursing loudly.

“Oh fuck,” Octavia said audibly, still frozen in place.

Raven cam to halt in front of her. She looked pissed.  
“Oh fuck indeed.” Raven replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!   
> Also come hang out on my tumblr kitkats-and-creampuffs for more octaven love, Au prompts, and head cannons.


	3. Granted With Good Looks, Not Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a store with a cute but pissed employee? Octavia Blake will show you how to win her heart and escape. (sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I have been busy and i have been planning a new multi chapter road trip au! thank you for reading and enjoy!

Octavia is sat in the middle of the office section, duck taped to a swivel chair, in front of her Raven paced across the floor.

“Ok so who are you really,” Raven demanded, stopping and facing Octavia.

“Octavia Blake. Super stunning absolute babe of a soccer player,” Octavia replied playfully.

Raven stopped her pacing and turned to stare at Octavia. She stared hard into her eyes and Octavia stared back and she swore she saw Raven’s eyes dart to her lips, but only for second, then they locked on her face again.   
“Oh really ‘Octavia Blake’. Then tell me why you are fucking around in my store after its closed.”

“I got drunk and made a bet. But why are you here so late anyway?”

Raven sighs and points to her name tag. ‘NIGHT GUARD’ is embossed on little piece of blue plastic under the usual plate.   
“This answer your question princess? I work the 5-10pm store shift, go home and then work the 12-7-night shift.” Raven crossed her arms and cocked her hip. I came by the office to relive Katz from his shift but then I go the room it was empty. You got an overconfident answer for that too?”

Octavia shrugged. Hell if she knew about some guard. Monty was in charge of that.

“All I was told is that I must stay in Ikea for a week. That’s all,” Octavia frowned. Monty wasn’t the malicious type, so this dude was most likely safe.

“I didn’t hear anything about your guard pal so can you untie me now?” she continued, shifting against the restraint. This tape was ruining her jacket.

“No.” Raven snapped as she backed away to sit on one of the desks. She sat with a huff and buried her face in her hands. 

“Look princess, we can go two ways. The easy way or the Raven way. Which do you want.”

“I told you. I don’t know what happened to him.”

“Liar!” Raven spat. “Alright. We’re doing this the Raven way.”

“Wait what -” Octavia craned her neck to see what Raven pulled from her pocket.   
“HOLY SHIT PUT THAT DOWN RAVEN!’” Octavia cried while writhing in her bonds.

The taser buzzed to life and the probes strayed dangerously close Octavia’s leg.

“Now. You will tell me everything up until now. Got it?”

Octavia nodded with vigor.

“WelliwasdrunkandimadeabetwithmydumbassofbrotherandimherenowanditwasshitbutthenucaughtmeryingtobailoutandyouwercutesoistayedandnowyoucughtmeandihitinanlilltecoubbordanmonrydissabedthealarmsandnowimhereJUST DON’T TASERME!” she blurted.  
The murderous look in Ravens eyes disappeared. 

“Dude chill! It’s a razor see,” Raven teased and showed the ‘ Taser’.

“What the hell. Why?” Octavia asked indulgently.

Raven leaned forward.  
“I just wanted to see if that whole ‘tough girl’ look would last cupcake,” She pulled away and Octavia’s gaze traced to her lips.   
“Whops. I gotta make my rounds. See you in a bit O,” Raven called over her shoulder.  
//

When Raven came back she didn’t say a word. She sat on a desk and neither spoke for a while.

Octavia struggled a little more. She managed to cut through one of the many layers of duct tape with her house key before Raven looked up.

“Though what you are doing is expressly illegal, you have a nice voice,” Raven admitted while pulling her phone from her bag.

“Thanks,” Octavia nodded. I may have a nice voice but she has a nice body.

“Oh really?” Raven smiled. “I didn’t know one compliment could turn a girl so quick.”

Octavia jerked her head towards Raven.   
“I said that out loud?”

“Yep.”

Octavia sighed heavily. Maybe she was still drunk. Before she could make a retort, the lights in the store flickered then turned off. In the dark Octavia could make out Ravens form limb off the desk and curl on the ground.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” Octavia questioned and struggled more violently.

“Nah. You broke the law; you sleep in the chair. I’ll deal with the police tomorrow,” Raven replied sleepily. 

Octavia continued to struggle long after she heard Ravens breathing even out, which signified she was asleep. Octavia was also getting tired. She could only do so much in one night. Sleepy she tried to roll and grab the scissors on the desk. She scooted her chair with little grunts but, a wheel caught on a desk corner and the momentum tipped her over right in to Raven.   
Octavia was lying face down onto Ravens chest. It was pretty warm and soft and Octavia really didn’t mind. Raven was knocked out and sprawled on the floor and it was too dark for Octavia to see how to rectify her situation. She resigned to sleep.   
A haze slowly filled her mind but before she drifted off, she swore a hand stroking her hair.  
//  
At 7:30 am, the lights flicked on. Octavia groaned and tried to bury her face farther into the warm soft pillow she was on.  
“Damn Clarke turn off my lights I don’t want to run today,” Octavia mumbled and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

“Good morning to you too,” replied a sleepy voice. 

Octavia mumbled incoherently.

“Octavia. Octavia.” Raven murmurs in her ear. “Customers are coming and we need breakfast.”

At the mention of food Octavia’s head turned from her pillow on... Ravens cleavage. Awkward.  
“Untie me and buy me breakfast.” Octavia ordered. 

“Sure thing princess. Fancy some powered eggs?” Raven laughed and pushed Octavia off her. 

“No. Get me REAL food. McDonald.” Octavia huffed.

Raven shrugged. 

“Sure thing. I’ll get you a hash brown or two.”

She left quickly and Octavia was still stuck to the chair.  
She struggled and strained but the bonds still held. Raven strapped her pretty good. Using her body weight, she slowly spun in a circle. Octavia hummed and spun faster. Then she shifted again and spun in the opposite direction. She had pretty bad luck and drunken dares mixed with empty stomachs had been frequent during her first year of college.   
Octavia’s phone lit up on the desk in front of her. She sighed again and tried to roll to it. The only thing she managed to do was fall over again. 

“This still sucks!” she yelled to an empty store. When was Raven coming back again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Also come hang out on my tumblr kitkats-and-creampuffs for more octaven love, Au prompts, and head cannons.


End file.
